Another Heart Calls
by mrschuckbass123
Summary: She went on a run to get her mind off him. But all she could think about was him! post 2x15 CHUCK/BLAIR featuring another heart calls- all American rejects


" All I wanted was to be there" I told him

I woke up the next morning  
Unhappy  
And alone

My mom was gone  
Serena was with Humphrey  
And I just told the one that I love the most that  
"I'm done"

I had to say it  
But I didn't want to

I got out bed and did my normal routine

I went to go for a run  
So I can get my mind off of….. of Chuck

I got dressed and put some sneakers on

Went into my dresser and searched for my I- pod.  
I ran down stairs

" Dorota I am going for a run, be back in a hour bye"  
I yelled

" Ok Miss Blair don't get lost"  
She yelled back

" I wont "  
I told her  
While getting into the elevator

The same elevator where Chuck stood the night before

"Stop it Blair, get your mind off it!"  
I thought to my self

I got outside in the freezing cold and started running  
I didn't know why I was going or where I was going

I put my iPod and on and pressed shuffle  
_  
Do you remember when we didn't care?  
We were just two kids that took the moment when it was there,  
_  
I remember when Chuck and mine's relationship was just a game  
And it was great  
We were young and having fun

_Do you remember you at all?  
Another heart calls,  
_  
But then it got serious  
With feelings and love and leaving  
And cheating and all this crap that I was trying to avoid

_I remember when we stole the night,  
We lie awake but dreaming 'till the sun would wash the sky,  
_  
We never actually had a happy moment  
Except when we were a secret  
It was all – what will Nate think?  
What about gossip girl?  
Chuck can't be in a relationship!  
Chuck can't love!

_Just as soon as I see you,  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you,  
_  
But last night all I was thinking about was the bad memories  
-Him leaving me  
- Him not saying I love you  
- Him leaving me again  
-Him with all those sluts  
I can be such a pessimistic person at times

_As deep as I need you,  
You wanna leave it all,_

As much as I love him and need him  
I can't be with him, we can't be  
Anything  
We can't be together

_What can I do?  
Say it's true,  
Or everything that matters breaks in two,  
_  
I can't do anything  
I can't change Chuck  
He just never really cared about anyone or me  
And most importantly  
He never cared about himself

_Say it's true,  
I'll never ask for anyone but you,  
_  
But we're inevitable  
I can't think of being with anyone but him  
He was and will always be my everything.

_Talk to me,  
I'm throwing myself in front of you,  
_  
I tried comforting  
Him and helping him  
But all he did was call me his "wife"  
But he didn't mean it in a good way

_This could be the last mistake that I would ever want to do,  
All I ever do is give,  
It's time you see my point of view,  
_  
I only wanted to be there  
And tell him that I care  
But he didn't appreciate anything at all

J_ust as soon as I see you,  
Didn't I didn't I tell you,  
As deep as I need you,  
You want to leave it all,_

I know I need and want him  
And love him  
But I can't be with him right now  
After everything he's done

_What can I do?  
Say it's true,  
Or everything that matters breaks in two,  
Say it's true,  
I'll never ask for anyone but you,  
_  
It just seems like that Chuck always makes mistakes  
But that's…wait  
I love him

_I know you want to figure it out,  
And God knows I do too,  
What can I do?  
Say It's true,  
I'll never ask for anyone but you,_

I love him  
I know he's hurt me in the past  
But doesn't matter  
Love conquers all  
I need to find him

- I turned around and headed toward the palace hotel-

_I'm sorry,  
So what?  
But you don't think I've said enough,  
I'm sorry,  
I don't care,  
You were never there,_

But sorry isn't going to be enough  
I'm going to ask him the same thing I asked him at the white party  
Give him an ultimatum  
The sluts or me

_Just as soon as I see you,  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you,  
As deep as I need you,  
You wanna leave it all,  
_  
I reached the hotel  
I sprinted through the lobby  
With my sweatpants and sweatshirt and my make-up less sweaty face  
But I didn't care  
I had to find him

_What can I do?  
Say it's true  
Or everything that matters breaks in two  
Say it's true,  
I'll never ask for anyone but you,  
_  
I got into the elevator  
Pressed the button intensely so it would go

I know you want to figure it out,  
And God knows I do too,  
What can I do?  
Say it's true,  
I'll never ask for anyone but you,

I got to the floor and sprinted down the hallway  
_  
Woah oh oh ohhh,  
_  
I finally reached 1812  
And knocked on the door

It opened I saw him there shirtless with just his pants on  
he looked like he was crying  
I blanked I didn't know what to say

"Hey Waldorf what are you doing here? I though you said were done! Do you want your flowers back?" He asked with a little tone to his voice

"I'm sorry about that Chuck. I just had to do it! I'm sick of you hurting me!  
I told him

"Blair I'm sorry I …."

"I'm not done Chuck. Well this morning I went on a run to get my mind off of you. But then I noticed that I couldn't. You're all I think about! I love you! I know you hurt me in the past and I really appreciate you coming over last night. But Chuck it seems like all I hear from you is sorry. I can usually take it, but last night I couldn't. But now thinking through everything, I do accept your apology! But I don't want to go back to us trying to be friends! It doesn't work, I can't deal with being just friends with you! Like I said before - I love you and that's never going to change. I want to be something more than friends. I want to hold your hand, go on dates, go to movies and take long walks in Central Park. But yea I know it's not us! But why can't it be us Chuck? " I told him

" Woh Blair I don't know what to say. I want to be with you too, but …"

I cut him off a again

"Well Chuck prove that you want to be with me! Say it- 3 words 8 letters! Say it and ill be yours forever!"  
I told him

"Blair I don't know!"

" Come on Chuck please!"

" Ok then here it goes, Blair Waldorf……… I am madly… ….

And completely………

And utterly………

In love with you!"

He finally said it

I grabbed both of his hands and kissed him on the cheek

" I love you too"  
I responded

He leaned and kissed me full on the mouth. Full of love and emotion and everything,  
It was perfect

" Ready to go Waldorf?"  
He asked

" To where Bass?"  
I responded

"For our walk in the park!"

He ran in his room got a shirt and jacket and put them on

He grabbed my hand  
And we headed toward the park

_I'll never ask for anyone but you _


End file.
